Something's Gotta Give
by magicmustache
Summary: "You're going down, Cullen." He quirked an eyebrow at me, before leaning in towards my ear. "When and where, Swan?" Bella "Hot Shot" Swan is at the peak of her college softball career. Can she maintain her success and follow her dreams when a close team mate's brother opens her eyes to new experiences as well as feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own these characters- S.M. does!**

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away- well Seattle- there lived a girl. No one really paid any attention to her, or wanted to be her friend because, in a way, she was different. Her mother had died when she was two years old and her father had raised her all by himself. Being that she was his only child, Charlie didn't know the "proper" way to raise a girl. He put her in all sorts of sports: volleyball, tennis, basketball, soccer, and her favorite- baseball. She played baseball since she was four years old, up until she was six. She had asked Charlie if she could join her park's league; she was getting too old for T-ball.

Charlie sighed and squatted down in front of her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Bells," he cleared his throat, his mustache twitching slightly. "They only have a boys team and you can't join."

The girl's face fell and he was quick to reassure her. "You can join the softball team though."

She sniffled and cocked her head to one side. "Daddy, what's that?"

He wiped away the single tear that fell from her eyes. "It's basically the same game baby- just a bigger ball and different throwing."

She smiled then, exposing her missing front tooth. "So, it's like baseball? I get to keep playing baseball?" She asked nodded and she wrapped her small arms around her father's neck, jumping with happiness.

Since then, Charlie had been teaching her how to pitch for softball. She spent her weekends and summers practicing, throwing and trying different pitches until it was dark out, trying to get the ball to move the way Charlie wanted it to and to the spot he placed his catcher's mitt. By age eight she was the fastest and most controlled pitcher any park league had ever seen.

When she was twelve, she tried out for her school's softball team and made it, hands down. What she didn't know, was that not all of her team mates shared the same passion she had for the game. Her team mates thought she was too aggressive, and not "girly" enough. They dubbed her "Belly-Bob" because she didn't dress in pink, or in sparkles like the rest of them. When she was thirteen she didn't decorate her eyes with eyeliner, or show an interest in lip gloss. Unfortunately, she was stuck with this reputation throughout high school. That girl was me.

"Oh my god, _look_ at him..." Jessica, the class mean-girl drawled. It was sophomore year, and Jessica and the rest of her cronies were picking on Mike, the new boy that moved from Wisconsin two weeks ago. He didn't really fit in with anyone at the school; if you weren't an athlete, you were a stoner. If you weren't a stoner, you were alone. Like me.

He bobbed his head slightly, listening to his CD player as he made his way to his usual spot at an empty lunch table.  
>Jessica whispered something into her friend's ear and stuck her leg out into the isle, right in time for Mike to miss it, and stumble, his CD player clattering to the floor. Everyone but me in the cafeteria erupted with laughter. That was when I snapped.<p>

"Are you fucking serious?" I practically shouted as I made my way to Jessica's table. "He just got here!"

Jessica raised her eyebrows at me and glanced at her friends. She stood up, straightening out her red tank top before narrowing her eyes at me.

"Hey everyone, looks like Belly-Bob has a crush!" She called out to the cafeteria, eliciting a few snickers from onlookers.  
>She snorted, looking me up and down, scrutinizing my ripped up jeans and beat up Chucks.<p>

I crossed my arms and cocked my head to the side. "You know, it must be pretty sad to be you."

She scoffed. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

I shrugged, smirking at her. "It must suck being so insecure that you need to resort to torturing other people just to feel good about yourself."

"_Bitch_," she hissed, reaching for her juice cup. I grabbed her wrist before she had a chance to throw it on me, retracted my right arm, and swung. I felt my knuckles connect to her nose, feeling a small crunch beneath them.

She stumbled back, cradling her face. Her nose was bleeding like a goddamn waterfall; her friends were screaming as they surrounded her.

I turned back to face Mike who was holding his now broken CD player in his hands, a stunned expression on his face. I gave him a half smile, not exactly sure what to do. His stunned expression turned to one of excitement.

"The was pretty fucking badass," he said, lifting his hand towards me. "I'm Mike."

"Bella."

Needless to say, Mike and I became friends shortly after that episode. He even skipped school the day after it happened to join me during my suspension. He came to all of my softball games and was even my date for junior and senior prom because no other boys asked me. He even came with me to Chicago, our current home. I had gotten a softball scholarship from DePaul University, joining the Blue Demon family and being in their starting rotation for pitchers since my freshman year.

"Strike three!" The umpire called from home plate; the bases were loaded and there were two outs when I threw the batter a change up which she missed by a long shot. My team mates and our coach jogged to the mound, ambushing me; I got a lot of ass-smacks and back slaps telling me 'great job'. As we made our way back to the dugout, Alice, our center fielder, jogged up next to me, poking me in my side.

"Bella's the bomb dot com!" she sung, taking her short hair out of her ponytail. "Don't forget about tonight!" she said before taking off for the locker room.

Alice had invited me over to her apartment for later to go clubbing; she insisted on helping me get ready for the night since she knew I wasn't good with the whole makeup and hair thing. She also wouldn't shut up about how her brothers were coming home this weekend and were coming with us, so I guess that had to do with it. One brother was coming from Northwestern, the other one was coming from UIUC.

Yeah, I had no fucking idea what to expect for later.

***I'm trying something different- still Chicago based as you can see! Haha. Let me know what you guys think!**

**Toodles.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own these characters' names! Credits to S.M.**

"Alice, are you sure about this?" I mumbled for the fifth time from my position on the floor. Alice had me sit cross-legged near the foot of her bed. She was lucky enough to have her own apartment in the Lincoln Park area- literally five minutes from the field. Lucky bitch.

"Bella if you keep moving, I'm gonna fucking burn you." She warned darkly, as she kneeled beside me, keeping the curling iron she held in her left hand in place. It wasn't my plan to start curling my hair for tonight- I thought it looked okay straight. I looked down at my hands in my lap, fidgeting with the plain silver ring around my left thumb that Charlie had given to me as a graduation present.

"Fine, but if I look like a sheep..." I trailed off. She rolled her eyes at me, and released the curl, grabbing another section of my hair and wrapping it around the iron's barrel. A few seconds later, she released the curl, and scooted back, nodding at my hair with approval.

"That'll do," She said finally, standing up and sticking her hand out to me. "Let's work on your makeup now."

"Noo," I whined. I hated all the crap Alice put on my face. The last time she did that, my face broke out like crazy and Mike called me Pizza Face for about a week til it all went away.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Fine," I sighed in relief. "But I'm still putting eyeliner and mascara on you." Damn it.

"Oh don't look so sad Bells- you'll get all the guys tonight!" We were in her bathroom at this point, and she put down the toilet seat cover and signaled for me to sit.

"Speaking of guys..." I sat down. "How about those brothers of yours?" I asked jokingly.

She turned to look at me, cocking her head to one side. She bit her lip, as if she was deciding something, and then her whole face lit up. Oh no.

"Wait, Alice I was just kid-" I managed to say before she started grinning like an idiot and started dancing.

"Bella you're a genius!" She said excitedly, pushing me back down onto the toilet. "Oooohh. He won't _even_ look at anyone else when I'm done with you."

I sighed. "Alice, remember the last time you tried to hook me up with a guy?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at me.

It was last summer, when Alice tried to set me up on a date with this guy Jacob. He was on the basketball team and Alice knew him through her boyfriend, well ex, Paul, who was his roommate. Did _not_ go well. He kept texting throughout the date, he chewed with his mouth open, and he forgot his wallet. I'm not a bitch or anything that expects guys to fall down and worship me, but I wouldn't have minded a little help with the bill.

"I said sorry for that, like a thousand times," Alice said, wiping a smudge of mascara off from under my eye. "This is different."

I wrinkled my nose. "I hope. Wait, which brother are you talking about?"

"Edward, the one at Northwestern" she said, screwing her tube of mascara closed. "Emmett's taken."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Emmett? As in ladies man Emmett?"

She laughed. "I know right? I never saw this day coming." She signaled for me to come back into her room. "According to my mom, this girl's got him on a pretty tight leash." She threw a dark red pencil skirt at me along with a black camisole. "After you put those on, try on the nude heels I put by the door."

Knowing better than to question her, I closed the bathroom door and peeled off my clothes, putting on the skin tight pieces Alice had given me.

I stepped back and looked at myself in the mirror. Holy crap, my ass was big. I've never noticed that before. Huh. I turned to the side and continued examining. Wow. I thought I looked pretty good actually. My arms were toned and tan from the practices and games we've been having outside, along with my legs. Everything looked fine... minus the purple and yellow bruise I had on my left leg. Fucking pitching. I needed to learn how to stop smacking my leg so damn hard when releasing. I sighed and opened the door to the bathroom, tugging down the skirt a little bit when I heard Alice gasp.

"What?" I asked, suddenly self conscious. Alice had gotten changed too while I was in the bathroom. She was wearing a pair of white shorts, and a black camisole similar to the one I was wearing. Why the fuck was I in a skirt?

"Hey," I said, glancing down at my skirt. "That isn't fair."

"No," She said, walking around me, examining me like I was a car or something. "What isn't fair are your _legs. _Ugh! Lucky bitch." She smiled then. "You're a walking master piece." she declared as there were too loud knocks at the door. She skipped towards the living room and I followed.

She shook her head. "Nope. Wait there for like two minutes, then come out!" She slipped her tiny feet into a pair of red pumps and headed towards the door while I retreated into the bedroom. I sat on her bed, and slipped on the shoes Alice told me to wear and waited. A second later I heard two voices coming from the living room.

"Pixie!" a deep voice boomed. I recognized it as Emmett's immediately. "Hey where's Bella?"

"She'll be out soon." She said. I heard another voice mumble something but I couldn't make out what it was saying. "Yeah, sure." Alice replied. "Bella!" She called. That was my cue I guess.

I grabbed my phone and purse and headed out to the living room. Emmett was lounging on the couch, dressed in plaid shorts, Chucks, and a black V-neck that looked like it was being stretched to its limits at his shoulders. He was in the middle of telling Alice something, when he noticed me and he immediately shut up. He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh what the fuck, Alice" he mumbled.

"What?" A smoother voice said, as I heard the refrigerator door close, followed shortly by the sound of a water bottle hitting the ground. "Oh, what the fuck, Alice." he mumbled.

I smiled immediately and turned to meet the pair of dark green eyes I've gotten used to. "Hey, Edward."

***Sorry this chapter kinda dragged. Let me know what ya think. Yay? Nay?**

**Toodles**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own these character names!  
><strong>

**EPOV**

Oh my _god_. **No**. No no no.

Holy crap, Bella was hot. Like, fucking _volcanic_. Wait, does that even make sense? Whatever. My eyes raked up her body, starting at her fuck-me heels, and traveling up her legs that seemed to go on for miles. Jesus, and that _ass_- _NO_!I shouted internally as I felt a familiar growth begin at my groin. _I will not get a boner, I will not get a boner..._ I chanted inside my head until I heard someone clear their throat.

I snapped my eyes back up to her big brown ones that were now glinting with amusement. Real smooth Cullen- fucking butter.

"I uh-" I stuttered. Quick; think, think, think... "I like your face." Oh my god, kill me now.

Emmett sat up from his position on the couch and looked at me like I was the biggest dumbass he's ever seen, then busted out laughing. Not, "ha-ha that's hilarious" laughing, but full out "what the fuck?" guffaws.

"What-" he laughed, clutching his stomach. "So stupid-" was all he could get out before I grabbed the closest thing to me, which was an apple, and whipped it at him, hitting him right on the neck.

_"Ow!"_ Now Bella and Alice were laughing their asses off. Emmett narrowed his eyes at me, rubbing his neck. "Dick."

I chuckled, my nervousness from before slowly faded. "So," I said, as I bent over to pick up my water bottle. "How goes it?"

Bella snorted and stepped closer to me. "Shut up and give me a hug, Eddie," she said as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and patted her back twice, taking in her smell of vanilla and chocolate.

"Never call me that," I said as I released her shoulders.

She chuckled. "Still hate that bitch Tanya?" she smirked.

I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Don't fucking remind me."

You see, Tanya was fucking crazy. I'm talking, 'writes-down-how-long-it-takes-for-you-to-respond-to-her-messages- and-hacks-your-Facebook-account' crazy. For one month I wasn't allowed to text any girls-not even Alice. Which made no sense, but according to Tanya I was too close to Alice and it made her anxious.

"Hey," Emmett said suddenly. "We should probably head out- it's getting kinda late and Bella can't go home looking like that when it's dark." He said, waving his hand at her.

We all made our way to the door, turning off lights on our way there. Emmett was ahead of the rest of us, already making his way to the elevators and pressing the "down" button. Bella was close behind him, her heeled feet barely audible against the carpeted floor of the hallway. Her face, her body, her legs-everything about her was just...different.

The very first time I had met Bella, was at a DePaul-Northwestern game Alice's freshmen year. DePaul was at Northwestern and Bella was the starting pitcher; normally, I wouldn't have paid attention, let alone cared about any other player that wasn't Alice, but something about her stood out to me- and probably the rest of Northwestern. It was the last inning and DePaul was in the lead by one point; there was a runner on second and third base. Bella threw a fastball and the batter laid a crappy bunt that was practically in the catcher's mitt. The runner on third was taking a huge lead-off. Bella sensed this and charged towards home base as the catcher fired the ball to first, and first fired back to home. Bella got the throw right in time to tag out the runner as they slid into home, taking metal spikes to the arm. See, no one noticed Bella's arm til the end of the game, when Bella threw the final strike, earning DePaul their win, with blood dripping down onto the light brown leather of her mitt.

From there on, Bella was just a bad ass to me. As I saw her more when I visited Alice, I had always classified her as cute, but the fact that she was Alice's friend kind of threw me off. I guess you could say, I developed a small "crush" on Bella; she was funny, she was dedicated, she was smart- all the right qualities. I just kept a safe distance from her.

Alice jiggled her door knob, making sure it was locked then shoved her keys into her small handbag before tucking it underneath her arm. I put one of my arms around her shoulder and squeezed her tightly.

"Ah, Midge," I said, releasing her shoulder. "How've you been?"

Alice chuckled. "Idiot. You're never gonna stop calling me that are you?"

I grinned at her. "Never."

She rolled her eyes at me. "I'm decent." she pointed a finger at me. "I think the better question to ask, is how have _you_ been?"

I raised my eyebrows at her. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?" I asked, as we joined Bella and Emmett by the elevator.

She glanced at Bella then back at me, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Later." She said surely. Weirdo.

"Three...two...one!" Emmett said, closing his eyes tightly as the elevator "ding-ed". "Ha!" he said, pointing at Bella. "You owe me a dollar."

She snorted, crossing her arms as we entered the elevator. "You were just lucky."

Emmett stepped in front of Bella. "There is _no_ such thing." He said seriously, all signs of joking erased from his face. I couldn't control the guffaw that came out of my mouth.

Bella stuck her tongue out at him. "Fucking, introvert." Emmett placed a hand over his heart in mock-hurt. "Yeah, I just brought Psychology into this."

Emmett rolled his eyes at her, and Alice rolled her eyes at them. "You guys are weird..." She said, peering at the meter at the top of the elevator wall that told you what floor you were at.

All of a sudden, Bella jumped, then relaxed. She stuck her hand down her shirt and I felt my eyes widen, feeling a small tinge of disappointment as she pulled out her iPhone.I looked up from her chest, to her face, getting caught red handed once again. She giggled and waved the phone around. "Vibrate," she explained. Oh, hell that was sexual...

I chuckled nervously and glanced at Alice, who was watching me carefully. I quirked an eyebrow at her and she smiled smugly for some reason. I repeat: weirdo. I felt my cheeks getting hot. Wow it was warm in here. Was the heat on in this elevator?

I sighed as Emmett pretended to "magically" open the doors of the elevator, and he practically skipped out of the thing like a kid heading towards the gates of Disney World. At this point, I had no fucking clue about what was going to happen tonight. I just prayed that Emmett would keep his pants on.

***Review! Let me know what you guys think. Got tumblr? Check out my bio page if you wanna find me! haha.**

**Toodles  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own these character names!  
><strong>

**BPOV**

"You guys are _soooo_ slow!" Alice complained, needing to slow her down her pace again. She was excited to go out. An excited Alice means an Alice whose short legs moved with an incredible amount of speed.

I rolled her eyes. "You're having me walking in four inch heels- remember that."

"Pffft." Alice said, walking backwards in order to face her. "Mine are five!"

"Ah," Emmett said, wagging his finger at her. "You forget you're a freak."

Alice raised an eyebrow, an evil grin spreading across her face. "You mean in general? Or between the shee-"

Emmett stuck his fingers in his ears, practically yelling "_blah blah blah I'm your brother a lalala_."

"Damn," I muttered as we approached Bailey's, a popular bar not far from Alice's apartment. The place was packed- people were still in line outside waiting to get in.

Alice crossed her arms as she turned around to face us. "You see," She said, raising her voice so that we could hear her over the chatter of the people outside. "This wouldn't have happened if you guys moved your asses a little faster!"

I guess she was loud enough for the bouncer to hear her too because he started laughing. "Actually, ma'am we've been packed for a good two hours." He said, his voice having a tinge of a southern accent.

She turned to look at the source of the voice. Surprisingly, this bouncer was extremely attractive. He was wearing a black waffle beanie on his head, a tuft of his honey blonde hair peeking through in the front. He was wearing an olive-green button down, opened, with a black t-shirt underneath, my eyes wandering to the exposed tattoos on his forearms. He winked at Alice, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat perched on a bar stool at Bailey's entrance. Alice slowly turned back towards me, Edward, and Emmett, a smile forming at her lips as her eyes twinkled with mischief. She walked over to where he was, and that was that. Alice was on a mission.

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, realizing just how much the heels hurt. Dammit.

"I'm gonna need a piggy back ride home," I mumbled mostly to myself.

"Hmm?" Edward asked. Apparently he heard me. He glanced down at my feet and grimaced. "You're probably right."

I was about to say something, when I heard whistling from behind me. I glanced at the street, a group of drunken morons in a taxi were whooping and hollering together.

"Damn Bella, lookin' good," Of course. I turned towards the taxi, my eyes landing on Jacob. Of course he was one of those morons. He looked like a complete dick. His hair was as spiked and blown out as Pauly D's, and he had a soul patch. A fucking SOUL PATCH. He leaned out of the taxi, exposing his tattoo. It was tribal, and it was ridiculous. Jacob was born and raised in Naperville- _he_ didn't even fucking know what his tattoo meant.

"So Babe, you ever gonna let me tap that?" He asked, wagging his eyebrows. Emmett snickered, trying desperately to control his laughter. He's seen me in these situations before- he knew better than to intervene. Edward however, didn't. He took a step towards the cab but I put my hand on his forearm, holding him back. The contact sent a shock up my arm- not in a bad way, but in a tingly kind of way. He turned his attention from the cab down to where I was touching him. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he looked up at me, his eyes questioning me silently. I smiled at him reassuringly, and turned back to the cab, smirking.

"You wish you could tap this, Jake." I said, rolling my eyes at Jacob.

He had the fucking nerve to throw his head back and laugh, eliciting laughter from all of his cronies. "Babe, _you_ wish I would tap that ass of yours."

I crossed my arms, and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Why? So I could have the _best_ two pumps of my life?" I asked sarcastically, plastering a fake-sweet smile on my face.

He blanched at me as the light turned green and the cab started driving away, his friends' laughter echoing down the who witnessed the incident was also laughing, much to my surprise.

Emmett and Edward were hunched over laughing, as well as Alice. Even her bouncer was chuckling at me. When she got herself together, Alice stood up straight, signaling me and her brothers to come towards the entrance. The bouncer lifted the short velvet rope blocking off the entrance.

"Thanks Jasper," Alice said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"My pleasure," He said, grinning as he let me, Edward, and Emmett through.

"Hey! That isn't fair!" an overly tanned blonde exclaimed from the line. "I'm calling the owner of this place and reporting you!"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah, give my brother in-law a call. I'm fucking shaking."

When I finally got inside, Alice was already seated at a booth, waving us over.

"Well?" She asked us all, when we sat down. Much to my liking, Emmett slid in beside Alice, leaving Edward and I next to each other.

"You're fucking crazy," Edward said, shaking his head at his sister. "Only you would be able to pull off getting us into a packed bar without needing to wait in line."

She beamed at him. "I'll take that as a compliment!" She glanced at Emmett, who looked as if he was constipated, focusing on something on his iPhone. "Emmett, what the hell are you doing?"

He sighed in defeat, standing up. "I'll get our drinks first, I need alcohol." He pointed a finger at Alice, asking her what she wanted.

"Cosmo," She said.

He pointed at Edward. "Heineken."

"Long Island tea," I told him. He grinned at me. "Bella's going hard tonight, ladies and gentlemen."

I noticed Edward shaking his head beside me. "What?" I asked

"You're just so...different." He said, chuckling slightly.

I frowned. "A lot of people drink Long Island's." I said defensively. Don't insult my juice.

"Nah, not that. Just in general," He said, clarifying what he meant.

Now I was a little bit hurt. Did I already fuck up my chances? "Is that bad?" I asked hesitantly.

He grinned at me. "I like different."

_Ho-ly_ shit.

***Yeah, I'm not so sure about this chapter. I might add onto it or leave it as is. Let me know what you guys think though, I appreciate the feedback. **

**Toodles**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just a short one. Sorry I've been M.I.A for a while, it's been a hectic semester, haha. Anyways, I don't own these characters- all creds to S.M.  
><strong>

**BPOV**

"Mikeee!" I hollered from the from door of our small apartment. He and I had been room mates since our sophomore year- Charlie to my surprise had supported the move-in because he believed I needed extra protection in Chicago.

I tossed my keys onto the dining room table and headed into the kitchen to wash my hands. Mike still hadn't responded. I glanced at the clock; it was 10:00pm- that kid should be up. I refused to let Alice stay out any later than ten because both of us swore to go for a run in the morning.

Still no response from Mike. _What the hell?_ I thought to myself, as I dried off my hands. I made my way to his bedroom, noticing the sliver of light showing from underneath his door.

"Mike?" I asked again, gently pushing the door open. He was pacing in front of his window, tugging at his blonde hair.

"Bella I-" He stopped mid sentence when he finally looked in my direction. "Oh, fucking hell," he mumbled in a strained voice. I was still fully dressed in my Alice-approved clothing, including the heels.

"Mike, what the fuck are you doing?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest. "I called you twice- I thought something had happened."

He let out a huge sigh, still tugging at his hair. He eyed me carefully before walking up to me.

"Bella I want to tell you something but you might not like it- it's almost as bad as that one time junior year when I shaved off half your eyebrow when you were sleeping. Do you remember that? I remember. Man, you were PISSED an-" He went on and on, talking his little mouth off. My concern shifted to irritation quickly when he brought up that memory. Hell yeah I remembered that; what girl forgets needing to fill in half of an eyebrow for a good five months just so her face would be symmetrical. The little fucker.

"Mike," I said, effectively cutting him off. "Less is more, now tell me."

He looked me in the eye for a second before placing his hands on my shoulders. "Bella," he started, speaking a bit slowly. "I love you."

I raised an eyebrow at him. Where the hell was this going? "Uhh...kay," I said warily. "Love you too buddy, is that it?"

He removed his hands from my shoulders, throwing them in the air as if to say 'I give up'.

"Bells..." He groaned, plopping himself down onto his bed, letting his legs dangle from the edge.

"Mike," I tried my best to sound serious, plopping myself down next to him on the bed. "Do your boobs hurt? Are you bloated? You can borrow my heating pad-"

He shot me a look. "Bella, I'm not on my period."

I chuckled. I just couldn't resist. "My bad."

"Bella I like you more than a friend."

_Wait, what? What the fuck?_

"Like, I would totally bang you. And I'm not saying that to just compliment you and stroke your ego, but I mean seriously...I would tap that." He sighed with defeat, putting a hand over his eyes.

"Thank you?" I didn't know what else to say. How the fuck am I supposed to handle the news that my room mate and best friend for years, one that has practically seen me naked in this house, wants to have sex with me.

"You don't feel the same way, do you?" He asked, still not looking at me.

"Mike, no offense but I've never even considered it," I paused. "I don't know how I feel actually."

He uncovered his eyes and narrowed them at me, as if to see if I was being serious or not. "And what does that mean exactly?"

I shrugged. "I mean, I guess we could try..." His eyebrows shot up. Fuck. "No no no no no, not sex. Like, a kiss? Maybe?"

Before I could say anything else, my air supply was cut off by Mike's mouth. I blinked a few times before relaxing my lips and closing my eyes. Then, I counted.

Ten seconds later, Mike pulled back. I opened one eye, only to be faced with a cringing Mike.

"Hey!" I complained, slapping his arm.

"Ow!" He winced, clutching his arm where my hand print was starting to form. "What the hell?"

"I may be rusty, but I'm not _that_ bad, bitch!" I laughed

He chuckled. "Sorry Bells. Just isn't what I expected."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "And the verdict is?"

He looked at me for a moment before pulling me into a hug. "Hey, buddy..."

I laughed. "Okay, good. Am I still do-able at least?"

"Damn do-able."

***Like I said, short. Continue? Discontinue? I'd appreciate the feedback. The creative juices just stopped flowing I guess.**

**Toodles  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I DON'T THESE CHARACTER'S I SWEAR! Kudos to S. Meyer  
><strong>

**BPOV**

There was only one word I could use to describe my day so far: hot. And not even in the sexy kind of way, I was talking about the kind of hot where your legs stick together and it was impossible to wear makeup because you would just sweat it off anyways. Alice and I did the thing we always did on days like these- we ran.

We jogged down the streets of Lincoln Park, dodging civilians with Skrillex's "Bangarang" coursing through my ear buds. Both of us were practically naked; we were both in just sports bras and running shorts as well as the running shoes the university gave to us- courtesy of Nike. We approached a stop light and stretched our quads. She then signaled me to take out one of my ear buds. Alice's hair was pulled back into a small ponytail, her bangs kept out of her face with one of those Under Armour braided headbands- her neon sports bra showed a light contrast between her lightly tanned skin.

"Can we take Diversey instead of Clark?" She asked, wiping some of the sweat from her brow.

I shrugged. "Sure. Why though?"

She gave me a shy smile. "He's working today and I just wanted to say 'hi'," she said sheepishly.

"Awww," I pinched one of her cheeks before she swatted my hand away. "Alice has a crush."

Her smile turned mischievous. "Won't be just a crush for long my dear Bella." I laughed, as both of us started picking up our pace again when the light turned green.

"Speaking of crushes," She said as we turned onto Diversey. "We need to talk about this thing going on between you and my brother."

I scoffed. "No idea what you're talking about." We passed by a group of guys outside one of the local bars, getting cat-calls and whistles. Alice and I had gotten used to it- not being conceited or anything, but just got used to the fact some guys are dumb- we both flipped the group off and continued down the street.

"Oh please, Bella" she rolled her eyes at me. "You think I'm blind?"

I laughed. "No, but all of Lincoln Park might be with that sports bra you're wearing," she glanced down at her chest, narrowing her eyes at me. "What? It's sunny and that shit's bright as fuck."

"Don't avoid the topic at hand, woman!" she laughed at me, slowing down her pace a bit. "So do you like him or not Bells?"

I exhaled, slowing down my pace as well. "Alice, I honestly don't know. I mean, yeah he's cute but I haven't really spoken to him." I turned to look at her when I realized she wasn't even looking at me.

"Well you're gonna want to now," She said, looking straight ahead of her. I followed the direction of her gaze, and I went fucking slack jawed. Speaking of the devil...

Edward was jogging in our direction- shirtless. I knew he had to be fit- he was one of the starting pitchers on the Northwestern baseball team- but hot toned arms, toned abs, V-line- pretty much everything was glistening and showing...including his tattoos. Due to regulations, the players weren't allowed to get tattoos that could be seen while wearing the uniforms, so his was strategically placed on his left peck- right over his heart.

I turned my attention back towards Alice who was grinning at me like a fool. "Did you plan this?" I asked incredulously. Not gonna lie, the show I was seeing had me a bit overwhelmed.

She snorted. "I actually didn't, but hey, what a bonus!" She laughed. "C'mon," she said, increasing her pace once again.

I followed her lead, not really wanting to look like a slacker in front this fine specimen of a man. I blinked at my thoughts. _Specimen, Bella? Really?_ I shook my head slightly. I was such a goner.

"Hey," Edward said, catching his breath as he approached us, pulling out one of his ear buds.

He pulled Alice in for a big hug, eliciting a small shriek from her. "_Ewww_, you're fucking soaking Ed!" She complained. He just laughed at his sister.

"Fancy seeing you guys," He said, averting his eyes to me, making a small trail up from my legs to my face. When his eyes met with mine, he gave me a small smile, embarrassed at getting caught. I just grinned at him and leaned in to hug both of them.

When I pulled back, he let go of Alice. "So where are you guys going later?" He asked, glancing between Alice and I.

I grimaced. "We have practice." It was gonna be a bitch today too. The coach didn't allow us to practice in our sports bras, let alone tank tops because she believed it gave the team a bad rep. "Blue Hussies, not Blue Demons," She put it one day.

"We can go to the beach later," Alice chirped in, bouncing on her toes slightly. "Ah, it'll be so great at night!"

Edward nodded his head, smiling a bit. "Sounds like a plan, great way to end my weekend."

"Oh crap," I said biting my lip. "You need to get back to Evanston later." Dang, this sucked. With both of us playing on Division I teams, we were both traveling. I frowned internally, realizing that even if something were to happen, we wouldn't be able to really spend any time together until summer break started.

He waved me off. "It's like an hour away Bells," I smiled at the sound of my name on his lips. "I'll survive."

"Promise?" I asked, sticking my pinky out towards him. Yeah, it was a little childish but hey- it was a good way to get someone's agreement when paper wasn't around.

He grinned at me, sticking his other pinky out towards Alice, before he wrapped his around mine. It was as if there was a small shock that coursed up my arm, leaving a tingling trail from my pinky to my shoulder. I gulped hard and glanced at his face, a hint of curiosity was in his eyes as they searched my face. He felt it too I guess.  
>I released my grip and pulled my arm back to my side.<p>

He cleared his throat, before scratching the back of his neck. "I ah, I'll text you later Alice." He put his ear bud back in. "Bye, Bells," He said to me as he picked up his jog. I looked back at him as he passed, appreciating the muscles on his back. I was a little shocked to see him looking over his shoulder as well. He saw me looking and smirked a little, enjoying the fact that he had caught me looking at him this time. I raised an eyebrow at him before he turned his head back in the direction he was running.

"Oh, dude," Alice said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You've got it bad."

I shrugged. "I guess I do."

"Any plans on what you're gonna do?" she asked, as we picked up our jog in the direction of Jasper's bar.

"No clue," I said exhaling. "But I do know one thing."

"And that is?"

"He's got a nice ass."

***Hope you enjoyed. Leave me your thoughts :) **

**Toodles**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the super long wait time! I don't own any of these character names- credits to S. Meyer**

**BPOV**

"_Ow! Fucking shit_!" I yelled, dropping my bat on the ground and cradling my left leg as best as I could without falling down.

'Watch the language!" Coach yelled, barely glancing up from our game book.

I gaped at her. "She fucking hit me!" I cut my eyes to the mound only to be met with the face of a smirking Bree. Bree fucking Tanner. This bitch had been wanting my spot since her sophomore year always making sure to give me hell while I was in the box.

"Aw what's wrong Bellsy," She asked mockingly, cradling her shit-brown mitt to her chest. "Can't take a hit?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, and removed my helmet. I was charging. "The fuck you just say-"

"Alright, alright!" Coach called, sighing as she got up from the dugout and walked over to where I was, tucking the book under her arm.

She placed her hands on my shoulders. "Bella, don't waste your time on some dumbass-"

"What did you just call me?" Bree hollered from the mound. Angela, our catcher was just chuckling- already being used to our coaches obvious dislike towards Bree.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Look on the bright side, at least her fastball is only 62 mph." She patted my shoulders once before turning to the rest of the field.

"Alright, ladies! Let's call it a day. Hit the showers and get on outta here!"

Alice ran in from the outfield over to where I was.

"You alright?" She asked, even though she knew that even if I wasn't I probably wouldn't tell her.

"Yeah," I muttered, wincing slightly as a ran my hand over my leg. "I'm just gonna have this big ass decoration on my leg now for later."

She bumped me playfully with her hip. "Edward'll think it's hot." She winked.

I rolled my eyes at her, grinning at the idea that I would get to see a half naked Edward again in a few hours. "Getting ready at your place?"

"Mhmm," She nodded. "Just meet me outside."

About an hour later I found myself staring at my reflection at Alice's apartment, evaluating bikini-clad-Bella.

"You know, if you keep poking it it's not gonna make it go away," She said as she smoothed her hair back into another ponytail.

"I know," Poke. Poke. "It's just interesting. By the way did I tell you Mike kissed me?"

Alice broke out into a fit of coughing. I patted her back a few times in a failed attempt to help her. "What," She gasped. "What the fuck did you just say?"

I briefly explained what had happened to her. Once I was done she nodded slowly before slapping my arm.

"Uhm..." I gestured to my arm. "_Ow_."

"You didn't fucking tell me this sooner because...?" She shook her head at me, striking her best 'really, bitch?' pose.

I shrugged. "I honestly forgot. And would like to forget...for like, forever."

She laughed. "Wow, it's not awkward?"

"Nah," I poked the bruise once more before pulling on a pair of denim shorts. "He thought we should forget about it too."

Her phone vibrated once on her counter. "Edward's here, can you get the door?" She asked, returning to her room. I nodded as I made my way from the bathroom to her front door.

I glanced through the peep hole to make sure it was Edward and not some psycho and I opened the door, only to be faced with the most beautiful thing in the entire universe.

"I fucking love you," I said, kissing Edward on the cheek and snatching the drink holder he had out of his hand before letting him into the apartment. I held the holder tightly in my hands and did a little dance before setting them down on the coffee table. In the drink holder there were four Starbucks frappucinos- one of them was green.

"Hello to you too," He laughed, running one of his hands through his hair. He saw me looking at him expectantly as I shifted my eyes from the delicious drinks back to him. I wasn't gonna actually _take_ one unless I was offered. I wasn't rude.

He walked over to the coffee table, plucked the green one out of the holder and handed it to me.

"Yay!" I cheered before taking it from him. I took a small sip from the green straw. It was sex.

"Oh thank god," He chuckled. "It's been a while since I've seen you with anything from Starbucks so I wasn't a hundred percent positive if this was still your favorite."

I looked at him mid sip and just blinked at him. At the same instant, Alice had come out of her bedroom and Edward shifted his attention to his sister.

I thought a few things over: One, he never really saw me much until this summer. And two, the last time we hung out really with all four of us was last summer. That was almost a year ago.

I took another sip when it hit me: It was almost one year ago, and he still remembered.

He fucking remembered.

***It's short! I know! I'm gonna try to get another update in this week, but other than that, I hoped you enjoyed!**

**Toodles**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own these character names! S. Meyer everybody...S. Meyer. **

**BPOV**

"Five bucks," Emmett stated, nodding his head towards the water. It was his fourth time trying to convince Edward to throw himself into the unusually cool water. It was around midnight already- me, Edward, Alice, and Emmett were practically the only people on the dark beach.

Edward snorted. "Emmett, why don't you just do it yourself?"

"Pssht." Emmett tossed a stick into the water, making a distant plunking noise. "I can't ruin my good boxers- Rosie likes these."

"Aha!" I exclaimed, pointing a finger at Emmett and nudging Alice lightly. "We finally got a name outta him!"

Alice laughed. "Yeah Emmett. Why so secretive?"

Emmett grimaced. "You guys'll meet her soon enough..." He trailed off. His eyes lit up suddenly and he turned to face me. "Five bucks, Hot Shot."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Ten."

"Deal!" He pulled out his wallet and handed me a ten dollar bill. I handed Alice the money along with my purse and proceeded to shed my clothing, leaving nothing on but my black bikini.

I walked over to the edge of the water, testing it with my toes while Alice and Emmett were making cat calls at me. I glanced back at the group as I tied my hair up into a loose bun. I locked eyes with Edward for a moment, a grin formed on his face showing off his perfect teeth. I blinked a couple times before shifting my attention back to Emmett.

"You're such an idiot Emmett," I shrieked as I ran into the water, throwing myself into one of the on coming waves. I swam under the murky water for a few seconds before coming up for air. As I resurfaced, Alice splashed in besides me, screaming.

"Oh my god it's cold!" She yelled before bouncing on her toes in the water.

"Get in the water you fucking pansies!" I yelled at both Edward and Emmett.

Edward turned to Emmett, saying a few words before handing Emmett hisphone and peeling off his shirt and running towards Alice and I, catapulting himself into the water. Emmett looked down at his shorts sadly. "_Damnit_!"

Alice and I were too busy laughing at Emmett to realize Edward had gone underwater. We both hit the water at the same time, Edward yanking at both of our ankles. I resurfaced, smacking a laughing Edward on the arm.

"Ha!" Emmett said victoriously, pumping his fist in the air while holding Alice's purse. "Who's laughing now, fucker!"

I snorted, turning towards Edward who was still grinning evilly. "You're going down, Cullen."

He quirked an eyebrow at me, before leaning in towards my ear. "When and where, Swan?" I stopped breathing. He leaned away, grinning at me, before he moved back towards where Emmett was.

I looked after him for a moment, before narrowing my eyes. This was supposed to be his suave exit. Smooth line, grin, and smooth exit. Panty dropper. Not gonna lie, the panties did drop for a second, but I wasn't gonna play along with his script. Fuck that.

I launched myself at his back, tackling him into the water. He stood back up sputtering. "Wha-"

I stepped closer to him, standing on my tip toes to be eye-to-eye with him. "Don't feed me lines, Cullen." I said lowly, poking him in the chest. "Homie don't play that."

He just stood there looking at me before he errupted with laughter. "Are you quoting that guy from _My Wife and Kids_ from back when he played a clown?" He asked, out of breath.

I smiled. "Perhaps."

He shook his head at me as Alice joined the two of us. "You're fucking weird." He put his arm around both mine and Alice's shoulders as we all walked back towards an unhappy Emmett.

The gesture alone was a friendly one, I knew that. I just couldn't help myself from thinking how I wouldn't mind being in this position, him having his arm around me. I settled into his arm, stepping closer to him. It was my subtle way of hinting how I liked the contact.

His arm brought me closer to his side, his hand squeezing my shoulder lightly for a second. I hoped to god he got the hint.

Once all of us were somewhat dry, we put our clothes back on and walked towards the lot Emmett had parked in. None of us wanted to risk walking here. We all slipped into Emmett's black Honda; Alice called shot gun this time which left Edward and I in the backseat. She brought down her sun visor, checking herself in the mirror, shooting me a quick wink.

I shook my head at her, but I couldn't help but smile. _Sneaky little pixie_.

"So," Emmett said, rubbing his hands together. "Who wants IHop?"

"Uhm..." I glanced at the clock on the dash. "Em, it's almost 1 in the morning."

"The one by Alice is open 24 hours I think," He said looking to Alice for a confirmation.

She nodded, waving him off as she yawned. "Yeah, we're good. You just gotta make sure Sleeping Beauty back there is up and ready on time tomorrow."

All of us turned to look at Edward, who to our amazement, was already snoozing.

Alice smirked at me. "He can only be woken with a kiss," She quoted, making kissy faces at me. I flipped her the finger while my cheeks got warmer. Emmett glanced between Alice and I before a knowing smile slowly spread on his face.

"I see you, Hot Shot," He pointed at his eyes, then to Edward, then to me. "I. Fucking. See you."

My cheeks were on fire. "You're gonna lose a nut."

Emmett burst out laughing, effectively waking up Edward.

"What the shit?" He sputtered sleepily, blinking his green, blood shot eyes.

Emmett turned back around in the driver's seat and started the engine. "Morning, Angel Face," He pulled out of the parking spot before turning back to Edward. "We're going to IHop."

****Also short! My apologies. But I still hope you enjoyed :) Until next time!**

**Toodles**


End file.
